Pizza, Ice Cream and Ice Cubes
by LostForeverInHisEyes
Summary: They say a way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Is that how she slipped under his defenses and into his heart? More inside.
1. Needed

**Pizza, Ice Cream and Ice Cubes**

Rated T - but may need to change

Spoilers/References to episodes 1x07 Pushback, 1x08 Ambush.

Slight AU – referencing Callen as having an apartment previous to Pushback and possibly some original plot line regarding Dom's disappearance, as those episode haven't aired in OZ yet.

Pairings – G. Callen - OC

Summary -

They say a way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Is that how she slipped under his defences and into his heart? Or was it that she didn't ask questions that he couldn't answer. He wasn't sure when it happened. Was he capable of being there for someone other than his team or his current mission?

Disclaimer – OC's are mine but don't own anything else. Just doing this for fun and to see if I can actually write something decent!

A/N:

Here are the first five chapters, the rest are complete though will get some polishing before being posted depending on the reviews. Please tell me if there are things I can improve. If there are any Betas out there willing to take this story on, let me know – warning current completed length is approx 16K words.

Enjoyed reading a couple of the fanfics regarding Callen having someone to run to. Thanks to those for those stories. This is my take on that idea.

Lets say, 10 reviews and then I'll post some more. Thanks, hope you enjoy.

* * *

_12/04/2010 - chapter 1 – minor changes, mostly punctuation or spelling. Not necessary to read again_

_**Chapter 1 - Needed**_

_POV – Callen_

He is standing in the doorway, key in hand. She is sleeping. Does he really want to disturb her? No, but tonight, he needs her. He slips off his shoes and jacket and slides under the covers. She rolls towards him, her eyes fluttering open.

"Hi," she says sleepily. "You remembered your key. You okay?"

"Rough few days, didn't mean to wake you. Just needed..." his voice trails off, unsure.

"Shhh, it's okay. That's why I'm here." She snuggles into his side, her arm slipping around his waist. "Sleep well," she whispers before she drops back to sleep. He watches her for a while, the moonlight coming through the open window allowing him to see the different expressions on her face. He wonders what she is dreaming about. Hopefully something good. He closes his eyes, holding her close. He hopes that maybe tonight, her dreams might hold back his nightmares.


	2. No Food Again

_12/04/2010 - __chapter 2 – minor changes in dialogue, but storyline still the same. _

_**Chapter 2 - No Food, again**_

_POV – Tess_

She woke slowly to the sun shining in through her window. There is soft, gentle breathing next to her and she smiles, remembering that he had come home to her last night. She raises her head carefully to look at him. She didn't want to disturb him, he seemed to be sleeping so peacefully. He looked like he hadn't shaved in days. She wondered what had happened, wondered what had caused him to finally use the key she had given him. She had hoped he would trust her but until this morning, she hadn't been sure.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked, opening his eyes and grinning at her.

"Hey," she blushed as she quickly put her head down.

"You were spying on me."

"I wasn't! I was just checking if you were awake."

"Well, I am."

She sat up, rubbing her eyes and running her fingers through her hair. She mentally went through her kitchen trying to work out if she had anything for breakfast.

"You don't have to feed me you know," he said.

Her eyes widened in shock as she turned her head, looking back at him "How did you ..."

He smiled. "Because you do this every time I stay over. Try to figure out what to feed me, only to realise that you were supposed to go shopping yesterday."

She groaned, "Stupid assignments." She'd been so busy finishing one off yesterday that food had entirely slipped her mind until almost midnight. "I'm sure I must have something," she said as she pulled herself off the bed and headed for the door.

"Tess."

She turned around to look at him.

"Thanks... for the key... for everything."

She smiled, "Your welcome."

_POV – Callen_

In the kitchen he watched as she tried in vain to find something they could have for breakfast. It made him smile, thinking that she seemed like a disorganised student who lived off takeaways and some type of coffee/bagel/muffin deal from the local coffee shop. He knew better. She rarely ate takeaway, but did have a weakness for pizza and she wouldn't touch coffee if it was the last drink on earth. One day he would find out why.

"Tess, don't worry about it. I really should go." He needed to get back to work, try for more leads, anything that might help them find Dom.

She turned around and smiled at him. "Maybe next time huh?"

She walked closer, looking him in the eye. He saw concern in hers as she stopped in front of him.

"Are you..." she started to say. "Is there anything I can do?" she finished with. He could see that she fought hard not to push, not to ask him things he couldn't answer. She knew enough about him to know that his work wasn't something he would talk about. She knew he was in 'Law Enforcement', but that was it. She didn't ask anymore of him than he could give, and that was what kept him coming back, what made her the one he came to last night. She was someone who would be there for him. He wondered whether he could give her anywhere near as much as she was giving him. He frowned. She really wasn't getting much out of this deal. "Hey," she said, interupting his thoughts.

"Sorry." He smiled gently at her, "You're already doing it," he said whilst pulling her in for a gentle hug.

After breathing in the smell of her hair, he let her go and headed to the door, turning once more to look at the reason he'd had a few hours of dreamless sleep.

"Bye," he said, smiling at her.

She smiled and waved her fingers. "Bye."


	3. Secret

_12/04/2010 - __chapter 3– minor changes in dialogue but storyline still the same._

_**Chapter 3 - Secret**_

_POV – Callen_

As he sat down at his desk Sam asked "Okay G, what's your secret?"

"What secret?" he asked.

"Why you look so good?" replied Sam. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Sam.

"Why Sam, thank you."

"He means its only been about 4 hours but you actually look awake, like you've actually slept. The rest of us look like we could fall asleep in a second," answered Kensi, as she sat down at her desk.

"Makeup," he said, joking. He didn't really know how to explain Tess to his team. He had a hard to defining her to himself as it was. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. Maybe he got lucky last night, sorry this morning," said Sam.

He glared at Sam.

"Perhaps Mr Callen's explanation simply involves sleeping," said Hetty as she passed by.

Sam gulped. "Good morning Hetty."

"Good morning Mr Hanna."

"Anything new Hetty?" he asked, with a final glare at Sam as his thoughts slipped away from Tess and onto Dom.

"Not yet Mr Callen, but it is only 7am. The day is young," she replied as she continued to her office.

"So, does it involve sleeping?" asked Sam, with a wink at Kensi.

"Actually it does," he answered, and turned his attention to the files on his desk, files he had already been through many times. Maybe this time might be the time he finds something, anything that he might have missed. They didn't have anything else to go on. At least he felt like he was doing something.

* * *

It had been a week now since Dom's disappearance and still nothing. What was he missing? There had to be some clue, something, anything to get them a little closer to finding him. As he walked up the stairs to his apartment, he wondered whether Tess was home. At least it was a decent hour this time. He paused, listening. It was rare that her apartment was quiet, she usually had some kind of music on, but tonight there was nothing. He knocked anyway. It wasn't really important enough to use his key, especially if she wasn't home. When there was no answer he turned to his door and went inside. Sitting down, kicking off his shoes he thought back to the first time he'd met Tess.


	4. Flashback The First Few Weeks

_12/04/2010 - __chapter 4 – plenty of changes to hopefully make Callen more Callen and not so rushed into the relationship._

_16/04/2010 - typos and missing words fixed.  
_

_**Chapter 4 - Flashback : The First Few Weeks**_

_POV – Callen_

Sam had been at him to find a new place. His current one wasn't fit for human habitation. Well that's what Sam thought anyway. It wasn't really that bad. He'd been in worse, though not for a while. So the occasional rat paid a visit and was in need of paint, new carpets and maybe a window or two needed fixing. But, on the bright side, it wasn't far from the office, the roof didn't leak, it was cheap and really, he didn't spend that much time there anyway. Sams opinion was if he was going to have a place it should be something he actually wants to go to at the end of the day rather than preferring to spend his nights on the sofa in the office. He still did that at least half the time.

To get Sam off his back, today he was checking out some place that Sam had marked in the paper and thrown at him yesterday saying, "At least look, I don't trust those rats" before he had left. They were big rats.

This was the last place on the list. The others all had something wrong - too busy, too noisy, too many places for someone to hide. He wondered what would be wrong with this one. It was a sublet for four months, furnished so, on paper, it suited him. He walked up to the main door, taking note of his surroundings - not too many places to hide, secure entry to the building, close enough to work. It had potential.

He rang the buzzer and waited for someone to answer.

"Yes?" said a male voice

"Jake?"

"That's me"

"I'm here to check out the apartment"

"Oh, right. Come on up."

He heard the door unlock, noting it looked solid enough. As he reached for the handle, the door burst open and a woman rushed out, almost crashing into him.

Instinctively, he reached out to stop her from falling.

"Oops," she said, as he steadied her.

"Sorry, thanks for that. Gotta run. I'm late. Sorry," she said quickly as she smiled at him and rushed off.

He grabbed the door before it closed and turned to look at the whirlwind that had just left Shaking his head, he wondered how many others in the building were like that, and went upstairs.

He'd decided to take it. It was clean, not a rat in sight, it was nice. It was on the third floor so hopefully that, combined with the secure entry would almost guarantee him no unexpected visitors. No completely, but almost. Plus, it was cheap, not much more than where he was now actually so he really couldn't see a reason to say no.

* * *

_A week later._

He pulled into the assigned parking space next to a small yellow hatch that had arrived just before him. Must be my neighbour, he thought. He went the the trunk and pulled out his bags.

"Hi," he heard a female voice.

"Hi," he replied, distant but polite. Looking over he saw the woman who had almost crashed into him last week.

"You're the new tenant in Jake's apartment, right?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Tess, Tess Graham. I live across the hall."

"G Callen."

She raise her eyebrows but didn't comment further on his name.

"Do you need a hand with your stuff?" she offered.

"Thanks but this is it," he replied. She looked at his bags, all 2 of them, looked back at him and shrugged. As they started toward the building he asked "So, what's it like living here?" He didn't really want to get to know anyone here, but it wouldn't hurt to know a bit about the people in the building.

"It's great. Pretty quiet. There's a few students and some retired couples. Most are nice. No really loud parties, if that's what you're wondering. Unless...?" She raised her eyebrows looking at him.

"No loud parties here," he said.

"Mr and Mrs Thompson on the second floor are always around so they are great if you need someone to water plants or collect mail or anything."

"Nosy?" He asked a bit concerned.

"Oh No! They're really sweet. Sorry, I didn't mean for them sound like that. They keep to themselves unless you need them."

They'd reached their floor by then.

"Well G. Callen. Welcome to the building."

"Thanks."

She smiled and went inside.

He unlocked his door and went in dropping his bags at the door. He'd unpack later, it wouldn't take long.

* * *

They had passed each other on the stairs several times over the next couple of weeks. She was always friendly, saying hi, but didn't ask any probing questions. Even when he came home with bruises, scrapes or some other noticeable injury. She'd only ever ask once if he was okay, which of course, he would reply that he was fine. Unlike the woman on the ground floor who always managed to be at her door every time he left, trying to find out everything about him. For the first week he was polite enough but by the second it was getting downright irritating and so he gave up being polite. It worked, which was good, otherwise he would have to consider moving again. It did make him wonder why do some women have to ask so many questions? A thought flashed through his mind - Tess doesn't.

* * *

He'd been there three weeks when he came home late one friday night and, as he was getting out of his car he noticed Tess standing at the entrance with some guy. It looked like they were finishing up a date so he began walking slowly, hoping they would be done by the time he got there. He didn't want to interrupt but he wanted to get some sleep and he wasn't going to wait around until they were done. He saw her pull back when the guy tried to kiss her. He frowned when he pulled her back into his arms. When he heard her cry out 'No!' he quickened his pace, tensing up.

"C'mon Tess, it's our second date," he heard.

"I said no, Tim." She managed to push him away, but in the process she backed into the door with nowhere else to go.

"Tease," he said cruelly as he pulled his arm back.

He saw Tess cringe, close her eyes and raise her arms to protect herself.

"She said no!" He said as he grabbed Tim's arm stopping him. Fury flared in his eyes briefly as childhood memories flashed through his mind of times when he was helpless to stop something like this.

"You should leave," he said looking directly at Tim.

Tim shot another cruel glance at Tess.

"Go Now!" he said, danger lacing his words. Tim seemed to sense the danger he was in, maybe he had caught a glimse of the fury that was still just below the surface. Whatever it was, it made him leave.

He watch him for a moment, making sure that he was leaving, then he turned to Tess.

Her breathing was ragged and she looked pale.

"Are you okay?" He asked, doing his best to keep his voice gentle. No need to frighten her anymore. He heard he take a deep shaky breath.

"Thanks to you I will be," she said with a tentative smile.

"Let's get you inside."

When she didn't move, he gently turned her around and guided her in. She had trouble getting her key in the lock so he unlocked and opened the door for her and handed her back her keys.

"Thank you. I really should give up on dating. I have a lousy track record."

"We're not all bad you know," he said.

She tilted her head at him and gave a small smile.

"No, I guess not. Thank you again. Good night G."

* * *

He arrived home after a long day, wishing he hadn't skipped going out with the team after work. The investigation they had been working on had led to revelations about his shooting six months ago. He had visited the house where he had once lived with Alina and her family before he had headed home. He had been swamped with memories from his time there. Mostly good, but now he didn't feel like being alone. As he arrived at the main entrance he was thinking that maybe he should call Sam and find out where they were.

There was a pizza delivery guy at the door who had just pressed the intercom for Tess's apartment.

"Hi," he heard her say.

"Pizza."

"Come on up," she replied.

He heard the door unlock.

"I'll take that up if you want," he said, surprising himself.

"Sorry, hasn't been paid for yet. Is it for you?"

"Yep." He reached for his wallet and looked at the guy. "How much?" he asked.

"Fifteen bucks."

He gave him twenty, took the pizza and reached for the door.

"Thanks," said the pizza guy, looking shocked.

What am I doing? he thought to himself as he knocked on her door.

Tess opened the door, surprised. "Hi!" She looked at the pizza box in his hands. "Is that my pizza?"

"Yes."

"You paid for my pizza?"

"Yes."

"Do you even know what's on it?"

"No," shaking his head.

"Are you planning on eating it?

"Yes."

"Do you want to come in?"

He thought about that, better than being alone and smiled, "Yes."

She stood back with a smile on her face to let him pass.

"Hope you like vegetarian." He turned, shocked and she started to laugh.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Don't worry it's got meat!"

As she got some plates and napkins from the kitchen, he placed the pizza on the table and looked around. Her apartment was exactly the same layout as his but definitely seemed more like a home. He guessed Jake wasn't big on decorating. There were photos, soft touches here and there, mostly tidy, except a corner with a desk, computer and book shelves that looked like a tornado has recently struck. There was paper everywhere. It made him curious about what she did.

"Assignments. Have three due next week. Not a pretty sight is it?" She answered before he could ask, having seen him eyeing off the corner. He turned and joined her at the table.

"So you're one of the students?"

"Yeah. Teaching degree, though still learning to be a student. Only started this year."

He wondered about her. She certainly didn't look like a typical eighteen or nineteen year old first year student.

"So, I was going to watch a movie after the pizza. Want to join me?" she said when they had finished.

"Depends on the movie."

She walked over to the TV, picked up an empty DVD case and tossed it to him. He caught it.

"Could be good. Didn't you say you have assignments though?" he asked.

"Yes, but tonight's my night off, my night to indulge. Pizza is one of my weaknesses. So I don't try and live off it I have pizza and a movie once a month and tonight's the night. So, are you going to stay?"

"Why not. So what are your other weaknesses?"

"Ice cream, especially the Rocky Road from the shop around the corner."

"And?"

She looked at him for a moment then shook her head. "No more unless you tell me yours."

He shook his head.

"Well then, lets watch," she replied.

They settled on the couch and watched the movie. Just before it finished, he pretended to be asleep. He didn't feel like going home, he liked it here, it was peaceful and he needed that tonight. He heard the movie finish and felt her leave the couch. Then a blanket covered him. He wondered what was she thinking, why she was letting an almost stranger sleep on her couch, especially when he didn't have far to go home. Whatever it was, he was glad she didn't kick him out.


	5. Bruised

_12/04/2010 - __chapter 5 – minor changes to follow the previous chapters events_

_**Chapter 5 - Bruised**_

_POV – Callen_

He was pulled back from his reminiscing by a knock on the door. He looked at the clock, 11pm. Wondering who it could be, he went to the door, hand automatically going to his gun. Looking through the peep hole, he saw Tess. His hand lowered away from his gun and he opened the door with a smile.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi, thank goodness your home. Can I borrow my key, I mean your key please?"

She looked tired and was leaning against the door frame. He thought he glimpsed a bruise on her face but the lights in the hall were dim. Must just be the light, he thought.

"Sure, lock yourself out?"

"Left in a hurry, forgot to take the keys."

Grabbing his, he walked across the hall and unlocked her door.

"Thanks," she said as she walked in, flicked on the light and turned around.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw the bruise on her face.

"What happened" he asked, gently holding her chin and tilting her face to the light for a better look. His stomach clenched as he remembered the incident downstairs with Tim wondering if he'd done this to her.

"Door. Leaving my lecture earlier. Someone came back in with perfect timing whilst I was on my way out. Classic 'While you were sleeping' moment."

"You need some ice." He closed the door behind him and walked towards her fridge.

"It's okay, I've done the ice, been checked by the doctor. Really, I'm fine."

He looked at her, unsure if she was telling the truth.

"Honest, look – the incident report from Uni." She held out an official looking piece of paper to him.

"The lecturer was there, 'proper channels' were followed. That's why I'm so late home."

He looked at the paper and felt his stomach unclench with relief.

"Do you need anything?" he asked putting the paper down on the table.

"No, just need to go to bed. Got a massive headache but that should be gone by morning."

He hesitated, not sure if he should leave her alone.

"I'll be fine," she said. "If I need anything, I'll come knocking."

He smiled and headed for the door, "You betta. I'll check on you in the morning."

"Okay, Dad."

He turned around and raised his eyebrows, "Dad?"

She smiled, "Good night G."

"Good night Tess."

He closed the door, hearing her click the lock into place behind him.

Dad? He had been a bit protective but it wasn't paternal. What was it though? He shook any further thoughts from his head. We're just friends. Really? The thought slipped into his mind before he could stop it. Just friends, he thought more firmly.

The next morning, he slipped into her apartment to check on her, as promised. He had to go into work early so she wasn't likely to be awake yet, but he wanted to make sure she was okay. He sat down gently on the edge of bed, trying not to wake her. The bruise had come out more overnight and again, his stomach clenched. She looked so fragile, lying there. He just wanted to protect her. Hell, he hadn't been able to protect Dom, what makes him think he can protect her. He stood up to leave.

"Going so soon?" she asked softly.

"Hey. Got to go to work and wanted to check on you." He sat back down next to her. "How's the head?"

"It's okay. I've actually got food this time if you want breakfast."

"I didn't stay."

"So?"

"Next time. Go back to sleep, it's too early," he said, gently stroking her cheek.

"I'll hold you to that," she replied sleepily. He was sure she'd be asleep before he was out the door. Quietly he left, making sure the door was locked behind him. It was the least he could do to protect her.


	6. Drunk

_A/N _

_Thanks for the reviews and to those who added this story to their alerts._

_NotARedhead – Thanks. I've made some changes that I hope bring more of Callen into the story. I am writing a side of him that we don't really see in the show, at least not yet, so I'm trying to find that right balance of the Callen we see and the Callen we don't. I hope the changes to the back story make this a bit better, as I really like the sweet side. I appreciate your review. It has really made me think. _

_zou- Thanks. I'm glad that Tess has you intrigued. I hope I can keep it up. Please let me know if I start to lose your interest and I'll try and get it back._

_Skyler1510 – Glad you liked it. I will definitely be posting the rest of the chapters, after they have been polished and fixed if necessary. I really like reading stories that are complete so won't leave this one undone._

_I've made some changes to the previous chapters and have made a short note at the top of each of them what has been changed, so you can decide if you want to re-read them. Most of them are minor changes but there has been a lot of changes to Chapter 4 – Flashback The First Night. Which is now Chapter 4 - Flashback : The First Few Weeks, which is an expanded version and hopefully a more realistic look at how their relationship developed._

_So, along with the changes, here is a new chapter. Hopefully everything has been updated and it all works, including this new chapter._

_**Chapter 6 - Drunk**_

_POV – Callen_

A couple of weeks later:

He was drunk. No doubt about it. It was now three weeks since Dom had been taken and still nothing. He had gone out with the team for drinks, to drown their sorrows. They'd been told that they would have to decide on Dom's replacement next week. None of them wanted to do it. Sam had bundled him in a cab and sent him home. He'd obviously done surprisingly well at convincing his partner he could handle the rest or else he was sure Sam would have escorted him all the way to his door. Right now, he wished he hadn't been so good. He couldn't get his key in the door at all. He groaned, wishing he had skipped that last drink. He didn't normally get drunk like this, he couldn't remember when the last time had been, or maybe he didn't want to.

Maybe I should just sleep under that tree, he thought. It looks soft enough. As he pushed himself away from the door, he noticed the intercom.

Maybe I could... He hadn't even finished the thought and his finger was pressing the button for her apartment. He kept pressing until he heard her voice

"This had better be good," he heard her voice through the speaker. "Who is it?"

"You sound mad," he slurred.

"G?"

"Who else would it be?" he asked.

There was a pause before she replied.

"What do you want G?"

"I can't open the door."

"Your turn to forget your key?"

"No, I have my key, I just can't use it."

"G?"

"Yes?"

"Are you drunk?"

"That would be correct." She didn't respond this time.

"Tess?"

"I'll be down in a minute. Please don't sit down. I'll never be able to get you up."

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

Soon the door opened and he smiled. "Thank you," he said trying hard to keep his words clear.

She smiled gently, shaking her head as she put an arm around his waist and guided him inside.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at him and said "You are going to have to help me get you upstairs okay? I can not carry you."

"Of course not, the guy is supposed to carry the girl, why would you be carrying me?"

"Because you're drunk?"

"Am I?"

She sighed. "Lets go, G."

Somehow they made it up the three flights of stairs safely.

"Keys please," she said when they arrived at his door.

"Umm, where did I put them? Oh yeah, pocket". He tried to get them out of his pants pocket but just wasn't co-ordinated enough. "Damn jeans. Care to help?" he asked, looking at her expectantly.

She rolled her eyes, "No," she replied, moving him over to her door and opening it instead.

She led him into the bedroom and sat him down. He pulled her onto his lap.

"You know, you'd make a great wife." He felt her freeze at his words.

"Excuse me?"

"You're good at taking care of me." He paused, "So, why aren't you?" he asked seriously. Even in his drunken state, he didn't miss the shadow that passed over her face.

"Aren't I what?" she asked.

"Married?"

"Maybe because no guy's been smart enough yet," she replied, pulling herself off his lap. He heard the hurt in her voice. He reached for her but he wasn't quick enough.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Don't worry about it G," she said, cutting him off.

"Get some sleep." She pushed him gently back onto the pillow, took off his shoes and covered him with the quilt.

"Tess?"  
"Sweet dreams G," as she walked out the door.


	7. You want him, you wake him

_A/N – Three more chapters. Have some time at the moment so will be trying to get out as much as I can soon, as things are going to get a bit busy at home soon. Thanks again to those reviewing and adding this story to alerts. _

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1! _

_NotARedHead – Thanks again for the review. Glad you liked the changes. As soon as I read your review I thought Oh No! Guilty. I think I might have read a few too many fan fics! Thanks for pointing it out. I'll keep it in mind and hopefully won't fall into that trap again!_

_Pat Toby – glad you are enjoying the story._

_Read and Review please. They really help._

_16/04/2010 - typo fixed missed a word!  
_

_**Chapter 7 - You want him, you wake him**_

_POV – Tess_

She walked out of her bedroom, trying to shake off the feelings his questions had evoked. She hadn't meant for him to see her hurting, to have him think that he done that. It wasn't him or his questions but the memories that hurt She thought about the man in her bedroom, probably already asleep. She could have made him sleep on the couch, given his drunken state he probably wouldn't know the difference. But she couldn't do that to him and, as much as she wanted to be there beside him, she wouldn't sleep in her bed tonight. It was safer this way. She knew she wouldn't be strong enough to say no if he turned to her during the night wanting more than to just be there with her. She didn't even know if he wanted her that way and she didn't want to find out right now, not like this. She had a feeling she couldn't shake that one day she would wake up and find him gone, not just from her apartment but from her life and she didn't want to do anything that might make that day come quicker. She loved him. So, she would be here as long as he needed her, however he needed her and she'd deal with her heart later. She turned off the lights, grabbed the blanket and pillow and did her best to get some sleep on the couch. As she drifted off she wondered if, in the morning, he would remember anything from tonight.

* * *

A ringing sound drifted into her dreams, followed by a loud banging that woke her. She sat up, wondering why she was on the couch. As her sleep filled thoughts cleared, she sighed as remembered. The banging outside continued so she got up to check it out. As she got closer to her front door she heard a man calling out to G.

She opened her door slightly and peeked out. "Hello?" she said.

"Hi," said the tall, dark, bald man who was at G's door holding a phone.

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm looking for my friend. Would you know where he is?"

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Sam. Look, do you know where he is?" He seemed impatient.

One of the nights G had stayed with her, he had talked in his sleep. He had mentioned a Sam, but she was still hesitant, and, honestly he looked dangerous to her.

Sam pulled out his ID for her. "I'm not gonna hurt him, but he is gonna be in trouble if I don't find him soon."

She opened the door, ushering him in and pointing the way.

"He's in the bedroom. You want him, you wake him." Years ago her brother had managed to bruise her ribs when she tried to wake him up. She wasn't going there again. G was a lot stronger than her brother had ever been.


	8. Ice Cubes

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_16/04/2010 - fixed a typo  
_

_**Chapter 8 - Ice Cubes**_

_POV – Sam_

Sam was confused. He wondered who she was. As he walked through to the bedroom he noticed the pillow and blanket on the couch.

G was sleeping.

"G," he said loudly. No response.

He shook his shoulder, still nothing. And again, this time rougher. G really was out of it.

"Aw, G. Hetty's gonna kill me if we don't get in soon."

"Want me to get some ice?" came her voice from the doorway.

He looked back at her.

"Think that would work?" he asked.

"Can't hurt too much can it?"

"Okay," he shrugged.

She came back carrying a cup filled with ice and left him to it.

He looked at the ice and shrugged.

"Like the lady said, can't hurt too much," he said.

He grabbed a few cubes and slipped them down the neck of G's shirt, patting them firmly once they were underneath. He backed away as G jumped and sat up trying to get the ice out of his shirt.

"What the?"

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"Came to take you in. Hetty's waiting"

"Ice, man really?" G complained.

"The lovely lady out there suggested it."

"Hey!" Sam heard her protest from the kitchen. "You didn't have to do it."

Sam chuckled.

"C'mon G, we have to go. It's Dom." Sam was serious again.


	9. Hung Over

_A/N Thanks to NotARedHead for the title, definitely better than the one I had. Hope this chapter works._

_16/04/2010 - typo fixed  
_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_**Chapter 9 – Hung over**_

_POV – Callen_

Hearing those three words, he was awake. "What about Dom?" he asked as he got up quickly, regretting the sudden movement as the world spun. Sam grabbed his arm and steadied him.

"Whoa! Thanks," he said

"I'm okay. Dom?" He prompted Sam again.

"Don't know, Hetty's gonna tell us when we get in."

As they walked out of the bedroom, he saw Sam glance at Tess.

"Sam, Tess. Tess, Sam. Tess is my neighbour and rescuer from last night."

"Nice to meet you," said Tess, smiling.

Sam nodded.

"Breakfast another time then," said Tess as they walked to the door.

"Yeah. I owe you for the ice cubes," he said smiling at her.

He watched Tess swallow nervously.

"Bye Tess. Thank you," he said softy as they walked past her at the door. As the door was closing behind them, he heard her say softly in reply "Anytime."

It didn't take long before Sam started asking questions. They hadn't even made it to the car.

"So, Tess huh?"

"Yes Sam, her name is Tess."

"I wondered why you hadn't moved in a while."

"I like the apartment."

"Just the apartment? How much time do you even spend in it?"

"Sam, it's not like that. She's a friend."

"Friend?"

"Yeah, friend. One who looks after you when you are too drunk to do it yourself."

Sam looked across at his friend as they got in the car, confused.

"I had too much last night and couldn't get in to my apartment. Tess took pity on me and took me in."

"Hey G, you said you'd be okay."

"Guess I was wrong."

"So she's nice huh?"

"Yeah. She's nice."

"Why'd she sleep on the couch?"

"She slept on the couch?" He frowned, she didn't usually do that when he stayed over.

"Just friends huh?" Sam chuckled.

"What does she do? Besides rescue your drunken sorry ass."

"What is this Sam, twenty questions?"

"Yep, I'm only up to eight."

"Glad to know you can count. She's a student. The rest can wait. So, what did Hetty say?" he said.

"Wouldn't tell me anything. Wants us all in now though."

"Then you'd better shut up and drive, hadn't you?"

"Still have twelve more to go," Sam replied as he pulled the car out into the traffic.

* * *

They arrived at the office at the same time as Kensi and went in search of Hetty. She found them first. Coming up behind him she said "Mr Callen, are they the same clothes that you wore yesterday?" He turned quickly, grimacing as he head throbbed. She handed him a drink. "Drink this," she said. He looked at the drink and then back at her.

"It will help. You did go home, didn't you?" she continued.

"Yes." He drank, wondering again, how Hetty did that.

"He didn't make it to his apartment," grinned Sam. Hetty raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I'll have to find you something else later. We're just waiting for Eric."

"I'm here," came Eric's voice as he joined the group.

"Good," he said. "Hetty?" He turned, looking at the small woman expectantly.


	10. Celebration

_A/N _

_Thanks for the reviews and to those who added this story to their alerts._

_Four more chapters – I'm tempted to just post the rest as I've been going over every chapter after the reviews, but I'll hold back just in case these fail to please._

_NotARedHead – Thank you. And right again – Haven't had a hangover luckily!_

_Vertigirl – glad you are enjoying it. More about when she finds out later!_

_Please let me know what you think. Thanks._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_**Chapter 10 - Celebration**_

_POV – Callen_

They were celebrating with some drinks at the office. The last few days had been a blur, so much happening so fast. The new information had helped, a lot. It had eventually led them to finding Dom, badly beaten among other things, but alive. He was now in a hospital in New York. Gibbs and his team had rescued Dom since they were the ones on the spot. He was heading to New York tomorrow with Kensi. They were going to bring Dom home as soon as the doctors would let him fly, hopefully within a day or two. They didn't know when or if Dom would be returning to work. But the important thing was, it was over and he was safe.

"To Dom," toasted Sam.

"To Gibbs and Co," added Kensi.

They raised their glasses.

"And to you," added Hetty indicating all of them.

"Cheers," they all said together.

"So Mr Callen, Miss Blye? You have your tickets for tomorrow?"

"Yes Hetty," he and Kensi replied together.

"Good. Enjoy your evening. I'll see you in a few days" she said, picking up her bag and leaving.

"I'm going to go too," he said.

"Going to see Tess?" asked Sam.

"Tess? Who's Tess?" asked Nate.

"There's a Tess?" asked Kensi, both of them looking at Sam.

"Tess is G's..." Sam started.

"She's my neighbour," he quickly cut in, not entirely sure what Sam was going to say.

Sam chuckled.

"G? Who's Tess" asked Kensi. He ignored her question whilst he got ready to leave.

"Sam?" Kensi prompted.

"I found him at her place the other morning, that night he got drunk," Sam replied.

"Ah, the day he came in in the same clothes. Hetty wasn't impressed," replied Kensi.

"You don't miss a thing do you?" he said, smiling.

"Nope," she smiled back. "So, c'mon. Who is she? Is she cute?" she asked him as he walked passed her on his way out.

"See you tomorrow Kenz."

"So Sam, what's she like?" he heard her ask as he walked out. He didn't hear Sam's answer as he was already out the door.


	11. Ice Cream and Revenge

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_**Chapter 11 - Ice Cream and Revenge**_

_POV – Callen_

Sam was right though, he was going to see Tess. She'd had been there so much for him since Dom had been taken. He must have stayed with her at least half a dozen times in the last few weeks, not to mention that night when he'd been drunk. He knew she was concerned, even though she hadn't probed him for information. He wanted to let her know everything was alright, though he hadn't worked out how he was going to do it. On the way home he stopped by the ice cream shop and got her favourite, Rocky Road.

He knocked on her door.

"Hi," she said, smiling when she saw him.

Her eyes lit up when she saw the ice cream, "You brought ice cream! You are here to share, right?"

He laughed at the look in her eyes. It was like what he imagined a little kid on Christmas morning would look like.

"Well, I do owe you for those ice cubes the other day."

Her eyes widened and she backed away, holding the neck of her shirt tightly closed. He followed her slowly until she found herself up against the table, trapped.

"No, no, no, no," she said. "You do not waste such lovely ice cream on revenge." He smiled as he moved so close that their bodies were almost touching.

"G, please. Look I've got more ice cubes, I promise. You can use those. Just don't waste the ice cream, it didn't do anything," she pleaded.

"Deal" he said. He put the ice cream down on the table and slipped his arms around her waist, hugging her, hoping somehow he could convey what he couldn't put into words. She noticed. Of course she noticed. He looked down at her, his arms staying around her. It felt right, holding her. She looked up at him, questions in her eyes.

"You found him?" she asked, immediately looking guilty. "Sorry didn't mean to say that."

Shocked, he looked down at her. "What?" He'd never talked about Dom to her, he couldn't.

She still looked guilty and bit her bottom lip, distracting him for a moment.

"One night, you talked in your sleep. I guessed it was something I shouldn't know and tried to forget about it."

He kept looking at her, amazed at her restraint.

"You're happier than I've seen you in weeks. I figured it had something to do with that," she continued.

"Yeah," he said. "We found him."

She smiled, "I'm glad. Now, how about we celebrate with some ice cream?" She slipped out of his arms to get some bowls. He wondered if he had said anything else.

She handed him a bowl and spoon as she sat down at the table.

Her eyes sparkling again when she realised it was her favourite.

"Tess?" he said.

"Yeah?" she replied looking up and taking a bite of her ice cream.

"How much did I talk in my sleep?"

"Not much. You mentioned Sam. Things like 'we have to find him', 'He could be hurt, it's my fault'. It's part of the reason I let Sam in the other day, I figured you knew him."

"Ah, yes. The ice cubes," he replied taking a bite of his ice cream.

Her eyes went wide at the look on his face and she swallowed her ice cream in one gulp and coughed.

"Fine, do what you want, just as long as you get Sam back too!" She groaned when she realised what she had said.

"Forget I said that okay?" she pleaded.

He just smiled and shook his head. No way, that was too good an offer. He just needed some time to figure out what to do with it.

_POV – Tess_

As she took the bowls to the sink, she was still trying to figure out how to get herself out of the hole she now in. She'd thought that if he was trying to get them both back it might not be so bad but, in desperation, her words had slipped out before she had thought them through. She really should have known better. She heard the freezer open and close, then she felt him, right behind her and she jumped. Her heart started racing and she was expecting to feel the cold ice cubes down her back at any moment.

"Uh uh. It'll be so much better than that," he whispered in her ear.

She turned around, eyes wide. He was there, so close. His arms were on either side of her, trapping her against the sink, his face just inches from hers. Her breath caught in her throat and her mind went blank except for one thing. How close he was, how easy it would be to...

"I have to go to New York tomorrow," he said.

She shook her head trying to make her brain work. "Ok," she responded. It seemed like the right thing to say, though she couldn't be sure.

"I'll be back in a few days." She nodded, still having trouble getting her brain to work. If only he would step back a little, give her room to breathe.

"Tess?"

"Yeah?" she replied, finally having a small amount of control over her breathing.

"I'll have plenty of time to think about ice cubes!" Her breath caught again as he stroked her cheek.

"See you soon," he said before he stepped back. She managed to pull herself together enough to walk to the door so she could lock it as he left.

He gave her one last long look.

"Sweet dreams Tess," he said as he left.

"You too!" she whispered.


	12. Decisions

_A/N - This one is a bit short. It's just what's going on in Callen's mind. Hoping it works. Please let me know._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_**Chapter 12 - Decisions**_

_POV – Callen_

It had taken three days before Dom was released. Three days of hospital visits, three nights to think about Tess. She'd been in his dreams at night, keeping the nightmares away, even without being there. He'd wake up and reach for her, and be disappointed when she wasn't there. He found himself wondering just how much he cared for her.

Seeing Dom was hard, harder than he'd thought it was going to be. It made him wonder how it had been for the team when he had been the one there in the hospital bed. At least Dom was awake, could talk, and they knew he was going to be okay. What if this had happened to her? Anyone in his life was in danger, just by being around him. Was it possible he could keep her safe? How?

When they got back to LA, they grabbed a cab at the airport, dropping Kensi and Dom off at Dom's place before he took it home. Kensi had decided to stay with Dom, to make sure he was okay. He wondered what he would do. Would he go home or would he go to Tess? Was there really any difference? The thought scared him and that wasn't an easy thing to do. Was Tess home to him these days?

By the time he was walking up the stairs to the apartment he had made a decision. He'd have to leave. He couldn't be sure if he could keep her safe. He should say something to her though, she'd been there for him so much she at least deserved a goodbye, maybe a note. He couldn't put her in danger any longer. She had already gotten too close to him, if the wrong people found out. He shook his head. He didn't want to, but it was better this way. At least she'd be safe, away from him.


	13. Tears and Heartbreak

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_**Chapter 13 - Tears and Heartbreak**_

_POV – Callen_

Standing outside Tess's door, he tried to decide how to say goodbye. It wasn't that late but there was no music. Maybe a note after all, he thought. A part of him was relieved at the possibility of not to having to see her face when he said goodbye. He had turned toward his door when he heard hers open. He turned back around just in time to have Tess crash into him.

"Hey." He caught her as she almost tumbled.

"Sorry," she said, as she looked up. Surprise registered on her face at who she had crashed into at the same moment he registered the tears that were streaming down her face.

"G, I'm sorry I have to go," she said, as she tried to move out of his hold toward the stairs.

"Tess, wait!" He continued to hold onto her. All thoughts of saying goodbye disappearing.

"I have to go G, please" she begged.

"Tess, what happened?"

"I have to go to the hospital, my grandparents. G please. Please let me go." She struggled against his firm grip. He wasn't going to let her go, not like this.

"Which hospital?"

"Lakelands Memorial. It's two hours away. Please, I have to go now," she begged again

"I'll take you."

"But..." she said, shaking her head.

"I'll take you. I'm not letting you drive like this." She looked like she was going to refuse him again but then he saw the fight go out of her eyes. Something, maybe relief, he wasn't sure, replaced it as she nodded.

Relieved, he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side, guiding her down the stairs to her car. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice him taking her keys from her fingers or when he put her seat belt on.

"Tess?"

She looked at him. His heart broke a little at the despair he saw in her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

He saw her take a deep breath.

"Grandparents. Car crash. Theatre. Don't know if..." She stopped.

"G?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't lose them, they're all I have." She put her head back and closed her eyes, the tears falling down her face. He pulled the car out of the lot and drove, pushing the speed limit as much as he dared.

* * *

_A/N - No idea what was two hours away from LA. Lakelands Memorial Hospital is purely fictional - as far as I know!_


	14. Relief

_A/N Here's some more chapters. Reveiws really appreciated.  
_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
_

_**Chapter 14 - Relief**_

_POV – Callen_

At the hospital, he held her. To be honest, it seemed like it may have been the only thing keeping her together. He didn't mind. Finally she was getting something out of this relationship after all, at least he could hope she was.

He held her whilst she spoke with the nurses; held her whilst they went in the elevator to the waiting room; held her whilst they waited. It was all he could do, and it felt right.

_POV – Tess_

"Miss Graham?"

"Yes?" She jumped up and turned to the doctor.

"How are they?" she asked, as she felt G's arms go around her. She lent back into him, grateful for him being there. She didn't think she could do this without him.

"I don't have any news about your grandmother yet, but your grandfather is out of surgery now. You'll be able to see him shortly, though he will be sedated. He had some internal bleeding and a broken leg which we've fixed. There's a lot of bruising and some cuts, but he is going to be fine," the doctor said gently.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I'll send someone to get you when you can see him. We'll let you know as soon as we have any news about your grandmother." With that the doctor left them alone.

She turned around to face him, staying in his arms, her hands resting on his chest between them.

"G, thank you. I couldn't have done this without you. But you don't have to stay. I'll probably be here a while. I'm sure you've got plenty of better stuff to do than hang around a hospital."

"Can't think of anything," he replied, "unless it has to do with ice cubes, but since that involves you...".

She smiled and let out a small sigh. "Thank you," she said as she rested her head on his chest and slipped her arms around him. She really didn't want him to go.


	15. Family

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_**Chapter 15 - Family**_

_POV – Callen_

He'd held his breath after he had mentioned the ice, hoping she would understand that he was just trying to make her smile. She had. They stood there together for a few minutes, then he led her to some chairs and pulled her down close to his side.

"Tell me about them," he asked.

She looked at him and smiled.

"They're the greatest. My parents and brother died when I was 14. Car accident as well." He felt her shudder at the memories and held her tighter. She swallowed and continued.

"They took me in. They loved me, cared for me, grounded me – sometimes anyway, teased me. They were there for me and helped me, no matter what. School, work, friends, love, anything. They were like another set of parents."

She smiled at the memories.

"Grandpa hated it when I started dating, no guy was good enough. He kept complaining that he had already been through it with my mum and he didn't want to do it again. But you know, he was the first one there when anything happened. Grandma had to bribe him a few times so she could get some time to talk to me, to make sure I was alright. I'm sure she had to bribe him not to go after them too!" She smiled at the memories.

She took a deep breath as some of the tears spilled over.

"I don't know what would have happened if they hadn't been there," she whispered.

He shuddered, knowing what might have been. The thought of what had happened to him, happening to her. He didn't want to think about that. She'd been lucky, to find a home that was safe and people to love her.

"They sound very special," he said, holding her as the tears she been holding back finally overflowed. He didn't know how long it was, but eventually a nurse came to let them know she could see her grandfather.

Before entering the room, she turned to him. He saw in her eyes what she was about to say. He placed a finger on her lips to stop her. He wondered when he had learnt to read her so well.

"If you want me, I'll come."

She smiled and taking his hand, she nodded. "Please," she whispered. Together they walked into the room.

He heard her whimper softly at the sight of her grandfather lying there on the bed. He squeezed her hand to reassure her she wasn't alone. She squeezed back and slowly made her way over to the bed. He watched her lean over and gently place a kiss on the old man's face.

"Hi Grandpa," she whispered.

There was a couch in the corner of the room. That was where they settled down to wait.

"I don't know how long..." she started.

"I'll be here," he replied.

They waited together. Eventually she fell asleep, and whilst he stroked her hair he wondered what it was about her that had him at this place that was high on his "most hated/must avoid" list. He didn't feel the dread that was normal when has was in a hospital. He'd felt it these past few days whilst being with Dom. But not here, not with her. He let his mind wander back to other times he'd spent with her, wondering if there was a clue in them, wondering if he would be able to leave her after all.

Whilst he was thinking about those times, she was dreaming about them.


	16. FlashBack Night 2 Him

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_**Chapter 16 - FlashBack : Night 2 - Him**_

_POV – Callen_

The second night he'd stayed with her was similar to the first. This time he had arrived back at the apartment at the same time she had. She had her book bag, heavily loaded and a tub of ice cream. Another night to indulge, he thought. He met her at the entrance to the building.

"Rocky Road?" he asked, startling her.

"No. Mango and white chocolate. They were out of Rocky Road." She sounded disappointed.

She smiled, "This one's good too, just not as good."

He opened the door for her and as she passed him he said "Can I help? You look like your overloaded."

She looked at him, suspiciously.

"What? You offered to help me when I moved in."

Her lips twitched. She was still suspicious.

"Thank you," she said as she handed him the heavy bag. It was obvious she didn't trust him with the ice cream.

They walked up the stairs together and she let them into the apartment.

He was still holding her bag when she turned around after putting the ice cream away.

"You know, you can put it down now."

He smiled and shook his head. She frowned.

"I don't think so," he said smiling.

She tilted her head looking at him. Then she smiled.

"You...want...ice cream. You were up to something!"

"Not until we got up here. Call it a weakness."

"What, ice cream, book napping or being up to something?"

He looked straight at her, catching her gaze with his and not letting go. "None of the above," he said.

She caught her bottom lip between her teeth. He'd never seen her do that before and wondered what it meant.

"You're fun," he said.

He saw her smile, releasing her bottom lip and heard her take a deep breath.

"Fine, you can have some of my ice cream, but not until after dinner."

"Deal, what can I do?" he replied, wondering when he'd become so comfortable around her.

They made some sandwiches and ate. He found out a bit about her. She'd been doing some freelance work as a travel writer for years until she had finally decided that she wanted to teach. That explained why she was older than most first year students.

She asked him if he was a cop.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"My Grandpa was one, you remind me of him. Plus, the gun."

"Law enforcement" he replied. So she'd noticed the gun. Very observant since it was underneath his jacket, quite discreet really.

"Does the gun bother you?" he asked, tyring to direct the conversation off his actual job.

"Nope, just as long as you know what you are doing with it and don't point it at me," she replied making him smile.

"Did you want to stay for the movie?" she asked, as they finished their sandwiches.

"Depends on the movie," he replied. It was the same thing he'd said last time. He saw her smile, obviously she remembered too.

"How about you choose. There's a pile by the TV, see if you like the look of anything." She said as she stood up to clear the table.

He raised his eyebrows suggestively at the last part.

She blushed and threw a screwed up napkin at him, "You know what I mean" she said, as she went to dish up the ice cream.

He went over and choose one. He didn't really care what they watched, he just wanted to stay. It was nicer here with her.


	17. FlashBack Night 2 Her

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_**Chapter 17 - Flashback : Night 2 - Her**_

_POV – Tess_

They sat comfortably on the couch, eating the ice cream and watched the movie. At the end, like last time, she turned to ask him what he thought. She smiled as she saw he was asleep, well at least pretending. Just like last time. She wondered why he wanted to stay but didn't want her to know. It's not like he was shy or anything. She stood up and reached for the blanket, gently covering him. She watched him for a few moments, wondering if he would give in and open his eyes. When he didn't, she gave a quiet chuckle. He's very determined, she thought as she switched off the lights and went to her bedroom. Oddly enough, she wasn't worried about having an almost stranger sleeping on her couch tonight, she hadn't been last time either. If anything, she felt safer. She was wondering what it was about him that made her feel that way, why she felt she could trust him, when she barely knew anything about him.

In the morning when she woke, she heard him moving around. She got up and went out of the bedroom.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning. Didn't mean to disturb you, I was just going to go."

"Really? So you eat my ice cream, sleep on my couch, but won't stay for breakfast?" she teased.

"Do you have anything this time?" he teased back. Last time the cupboards had been bare.

"Umm, I don't know" she said as she headed to the kitchen to check.

Eventually she turned around and put her head back against the fridge, groaning.

"I have juice. Seems I was supposed to go shopping yesterday. Sorry."

"Don't be, it's not like you planned to have me stay."

She looked at him and smiled. "No, I wasn't planning to have my books held to ransom, my ice cream stolen, or someone sleep on my couch. It was fun. Thank you."

"Yeah, it was," he replied. "I should get going," he said, heading to the door.

He turned and looked at her. "Bye."

She smiled and waved, "Bye."

As he closed the door, she wondered when the next sleep-over would be.


	18. FlashBack Night 3 Him

_A/N If I've got my time line right this Chapter is about 2 months after they first met._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_**Chapter 18 - Flashback : Night 3 - Him**_

_POV - Callen_

He smiled as he walked up to the pizza guy. This could get to be a habit. He'd arrived home, just in time to steal the pizza again, well pay for it at least.

He handed the delivery guy a twenty and took the pizza,

"Hey man, thanks. I really hate those stairs."

"No problem," he replied, going through the main door.

He knocked on her door. When she answered, she just smiled and stepped back to let him in, almost like she was expecting him.

"Thinking about quitting the day job are you?" she said as he passed her. He saw a flash of concern in her eyes as she saw the marks on his face.

He smiled, "No, just saving you from eating a whole pizza on your own." He stopped in his tracks when he saw the table was set for two. He turned to her, holding out the pizza. "Sorry, didn't realise you were having company," as he started back to the door.

"Yeah, there's this guy, he keeps stealing my pizza." He heard the smile in her voice and he turned back, looking at her, curious.

"The pizza guy never rang the bell. I saw you heading toward the building as well and put two and two together."

"Looking for me, were you?"

"No, just my pizza. Come on, I'm starving." she said as she sat down at the table.

"Are you sure? The table is set for two."

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied rolling her eyes at him.

"Liar," he said. He'd seen the blush creep across her cheeks when he had first suggested she might have been looking for him. She poked her tongue out in reply and then started eating. He decided to let it go for now, maybe he would pursue it later. Whilst they were eating he noticed that she glanced at his face, concerned. He hoped she wouldn't ask. It had been too close today for him and Sam. Thank goodness for Kensi and her coding.

He stayed for the movie again, though this time she didn't have to ask. He enjoyed it, but it was finished before he realised, before he could pretend to be asleep. Reluctantly he stood up. He saw her reach for the blanket. Confused, he watched as she settled down on the couch.

She looked up at him and said "Bedroom's that way," pointing. "I'll take the couch tonight," she smiled at him.

When he didn't move, she added "Can you turn the light off for me on your way?"

Still he didn't move.

"G, if you want to go home you can, but you don't seem to want to. So," she paused, "Go get some sleep." She closed her eyes and settled down in the couch.

"Tess?"

"Yes G?" She sounded a little annoyed.

He smiled.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." She didn't open her eyes but she did smile.

He headed to the bedroom, wondering how he got so lucky to find her. Someone who seemed to know what he needed; someone, outside of work, who accepted him without question. He settled into the bed, but even though he was tired, he couldn't sleep. He felt guilty. This was her bed, she should be in here not out there on the couch. He knew how uncomfortable it was, though for him, it was still better than sleeping in his apartment on his own, especially on days like today. His head still hurt. He was surprised that she hadn't asked. But then, he shouldn't be. She seemed to know when not to ask questions.

After about half an hour he gave up. He couldn't sleep knowing she was out there, so he went to trade places. She was asleep. He wondered how she had managed that. He watched her for a minute. She wriggled around, like she was trying to get more comfortable. She was frowning in her sleep. He quietly chuckled and scooped her up in his arms. She didn't stir, just snuggled in close. He carried her to the bedroom and placed her gently in the bed and covered her with the quilt. He looked down at her, wondering if she would mind if he stayed in here with her? He thought about going to the couch, but it wasn't appealing, especially when she was in here. Plus, she had told him to take the bed. He decided that he probably wouldn't get in too much trouble in the morning. After all, he'd have saved her from a night on the couch. So he slipped under the covers and closed his eyes. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

* * *

When he woke the next morning, he found her curled into his side, still asleep. He thought about sneaking out, then she would never need to know. He could let her assume that he had just moved her in here in the morning, before he left. But he didn't want to move, he wanted to watch her sleep. Maybe he'd learn something about her. He knew some, a lot more than she knew about him. But he wanted more. So he watched, waited and enjoyed the feel of her next to him. Eventually, she started to stir.

He couldn't help but laugh when her eyes flew open and she sat up, looking at him with a mix of horror and confusion on her face.

"What?" he asked, still laughing. "Do I look that bad in the morning?"

"No, you look good. I mean, what are you doing here? What am I doing here?" She was flustered. She looked at him again, frowning.

"So, you think I look good?" he asked, smiling.

She blushed, ignoring his question.

"I was supposed to sleep on the couch."

"Yes, that is what you said you were going to do," he replied.

"I did go to sleep on the couch, right?"

"Yes."

"Did I sleep walk or something?"

"No."

"Then how?" she asked as she looked down at the bed, still confused.

"I brought you in. I felt guilty and couldn't sleep. You know, you really shouldn't make your guests feel guilty. You never know what they might do."

"Make you feel guilty? That had nothing to do with me. You were guilty, remember? You were holding my books hostage to get ice cream." She retorted, awake now.

"So why..." she stopped.

"What?"

"Never mind, doesn't matter," she muttered as she got up. "You know your timing's lousy."

He frowned, "Why?" Now he was confused.

"Because, again, I don't have any food. I'm going to see my grandparents for a few days, so won't be going shopping until I get back."

"That doesn't mean my timing is lousy, just because you never have anything to feed me in the mornings." She threw a pillow at him. He smiled.

"So, when are you leaving?" He wasn't sure he liked the idea of her not being here. He frowned at that thought.

"As soon as I can get packed," she said looking at him.

"So, would that mean you would like me to leave now?"

"It would make packing easier," she replied.

"I could help."

She shook her head, smiling at him. "Sorry, but I just can't imagine you being helpful."

She chuckled at the look on his face and threw another pillow at him.

"You'd probably be like a playful little puppy, pulling everything out my bag, just to keep me here a bit longer because you were going to miss me."

"How did you know?" he replied in a teasing voice. She was close, he would miss her.

"Like I said, you remind me of my grandfather. That is something he would do, and has done, to my grandmother." She turned and walked out of the bedroom.

He got up off the bed and followed her. As he rounded the corner to the kitchen, she threw something at him. Luckily he had quick reflexes and caught it easily. He opened his hand to see what it was and saw a key. He looked at her.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A key," she said. "You know, something that unlocks locks, in most cases, doors."

"I know what a key is. Tess?"

She smiled and took a breath. "Yes, its a key, to my door. Just in case. You won't have to bribe your way in with pizza or ice cream anymore."

He looked at her, unsure what to say.

"G, you seem to like being here. You seem to need to be here sometimes." She walked towards him.

"That's all this is, in case you need to be here. Okay?"

How did she see so much when he said so little.

He pulled her into his arms, whispering "Thanks" in her ear. He let go and started toward the door.

"G?"

He turned around.

"I'll be back on Monday."

He nodded and she smiled back.


	19. Oscar

_A/N – Just one chapter this time. Hope it works._

_Thanks for the reviews, alerts and encouragement._

_NotARedHead – working on the depth for coming chapters. Thanks again for your constructive comments._

_19/04/2010 – updated to make it a little more descriptive and make the Oscar connection clearer._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_**Chapter 19 - Oscar**_

_POV – Callen_

"Hello," a voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up at the bed, at the man lying there. His eyes seem familiar, he thought. Tess must have them.

Her grandfather was looking at the two of them. He started to move to wake Tess up when her grandfather quickly spoke, stopping him.

"Don't wake her yet. Has she slept for long?"

"No," he replied. "Not long."

"The name's Oscar," said the old man. The eyes, that name, a memory flashing through his mind.

***flashback***

He was eight.

"Hey kid," said the cop, kneeling down next to him.

He nodded, he didn't trust himself to speak yet.

"You okay?" the cop asked, looking up at him. The cop was shorter than him now he was kneeling on the ground.

He just shrugged, wondering if he could trust this cop. There was something in his eyes that made him think he could.

The cop held out his hand to him.

"Come on kid. I'm Oscar. Lets get you somewhere safe."

He looked at Oscar's hand then back to his eyes. Cautiously he took Oscar's hand.

They walked together from the house to the car where the social worker was waiting for him. Somewhere safe the cop had said. He wasn't sure if there was such a place.

"Here kid," he said slipping him a small card. He looked at Oscar.

"You call me if you need me."

He looked at the card then back to Oscar.

"Okay," he said, finally trusting his voice.

As they drove away he looked back to see Oscar still watching the car. He looked at the piece of paper in his hand. Maybe? He tucked the card safely in his pocket. Just in case.

***end of flashback***

"What's yours?" Oscar asked.

"G," he replied, stunned at the revelation he had just had.

"G?" asked Oscar, eyebrows raised.

"G Callen."

"That's it?" Oscar asked.

"That's it, Sir."

"Well then G, you know that is my granddaughter?"

"Yes Sir, I do."

The old man's eyes went to Tess and he saw the love in them. He knew that love was returned just as much by Tess.

"Is she okay?" Oscar asked softly, looking back at him, concerned.

"She's..." he started.

"Grandpa?" she said softly.

"Grandpa!" she cried out as she flew out of his arms to the old man's side. He watched as she kissed him gently and he stroked her cheek.

"Tess, my dear, are you okay?" Oscar asked.

"Much better now you're awake," she replied.

"How's Grandma?"

"I don't know."

"Could you find out for me?"

"Sure," she replied. He watched as she turned towards him.

"Leave your boy with me, he'll be safe." She smiled and turned back to Oscar.

"I'll be back soon then. Behave Grandpa." Oscar chuckled as she left.

"She knows me well," said Oscar, looking back at him. "She knows I am about to start asking questions. Though I am usually more scary than this when I do," Oscar continued.

He smiled, "She loves you, that makes you scary."

Oscar smiled. "I like you, G."

"I like you too, Sir."

"Military?" What was it with this family, he thought smiling.

"Of sorts," he replied. Oscar raised his eyebrows at his reply.

"Does she know?"

"A little." A lot more like it, thinking about he way Tess seemed to know what he needed. She picked up on things with very little to go on.

"She's like her grandmother. It's probably more than you think."

"What do you mean sir?"

"Her grandmother knows things. When something is up with me, knows what I need, has more patience than a saint. And sometimes, she knows the answer before I even tell. Took me a long time to get used to that."

"That sounds like Tess," he replied smiling, so it's a family thing.

"Come here G," asked Oscar. Whilst it was almost phrased as an order, it felt like a request.

He rose from the couch and walked over to the bed, curious.

"Shake my hand," Oscar said as he held out his. "Properly," he added.

He took Oscar's hand in his own.

"Good, I like a man with a decent handshake. Better than that one she almost married. Hated seeing her heartbroken, but have to say I was celebrating the day she told me it was over."

Almost married, he thought. That's new.

He wanted to ask more about it but just then, she walked back in with the doctor.

He stepped back, out of the way as they came closer.

"How is my wife, Doc?"

"She's finally out of surgery. She is going to be fine. You both are, but you'll both be in for a rough time getting over this. You should get there eventually."

"Of course we will. We'll be together and that's all that we need." Tess smiled at her grandfather's comment.

"Your wife will be joining you here after she's out of Recovery. Now, I just need to check you over." The doctor looked expectantly at Tess.

"Sorry," she said. "We'll wait outside." She looked over at him, tilting her head towards the door.

Outside he took her in his arms. "See, they're gonna be fine." He felt her nod against his chest.

Then she looked up at him, "Did he behave himself?"

"Yes," he said. She smiled at him.

"Please tell me I got back before he got to the 'What are your intentions' part?"

"He didn't get to that," he replied smiling.

"What did he say?"

"Doesn't matter. He loves you. He's just doing what comes naturally."

She put her head back down on his chest.

"Yeah, scaring off all the boys. He's very good at that," she replied. He wondered just how many Oscar had had to scare off.

They stood there quietly, waiting for the doctor. He thought about Oscar, about the card that he had kept for at least four new foster homes, before it had found it's way into the washing machine. His instinct even as a child had rarely failed him, and his instinct had told him he could trust Oscar.

"He's asking for you again" said the doctor as he left the room.

She took his hand and they went in.

"Tess, I want you to go home."

"But Grandpa," she started to protest.

"Theresa, it's three in the morning. Go home and get some sleep, it's what I'll be doing." So that's her full name. He prefered Tess, it suited her more.

"But..."

"Go home, please."

He watched Tess, saw the emotions on her face, the fight between staying with the people she loved, or going home for some much needed sleep.

In the end, Oscar put an end to her battle.

"G, take my girl home, please."

"Yes sir," he replied.

Tess huffed. "Now that's not fair. You wait til Grandma's here, I might stand a chance."

"Of course you will dear, you know I always agree with Grandma!" said Oscar smiling.

Tess chuckled, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Grandpa."

"I love you too, my dear. Good night G."

"Good night Sir," he replied as he took her hand and guided her out the door.


	20. LuckyNot

_A/N – I've updated Chapter 19 Oscar. Hopefully it is better. Here are a couple more chapters._

_Sococco – Thanks for the note on the heavy dialogue. Hopefully the rewrite helped._

_CHOCOLATE – Glad you like the chemistry._

_ManhattanMadame – Yep, Oscar the grandpa and Oscar the cop are one and the same._

_Aussietrueblue – Thanks so much._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_**Chapter 20 – Lucky/Not**_

_POV – Callen_

By the time they arrived back at the apartment it was just after five in the morning. Tess was asleep and he was shattered.

"Tess," he said, gently shaking her to try to wake her up just a little.

"Mmm," she said, eyes fluttering open.

"Come on Tess, we're home."

"Oh." She yawned and slowly got out of the car.

He slipped his arm around her, supporting her as they walked to her apartment. At the door, she turned to him, still very sleepy, put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said, looking like she had wanted to say more .

"Any time," he replied, stroking her cheek. She lent into his hand and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she caught her lower lip between her teeth. I wonder what she wants, he thought.

"Stay? Please?" she asked.

He looked into her eyes. It was the first time she'd asked him to stay. So that's why she was nervous.

He smiled at her, "Lets go." He could give her tonight, how much more though he still didn't know.

He led her to the bedroom and she sat down on the bed, almost asleep. This time it was his turn to remove her shoes and tuck her in.

He wanted to join her but since he could barely keep his eyes open he had a phone call to make first. There was no way he could be at work on time. He needed to call the office and leave a message for Hetty. He didn't want the team worried or hunting him down in a few hours when he didn't show. He left the bedroom, pulling out his phone. He dialed the number and waited for the message service to pick up.

"Mr Callen, what can I do for you this early in the morning?" Hetty answered.

"Hetty!" he said, surprised.

"Of course, you were expecting someone else?"

"Yes. No. I was going to leave you a message."

"Well then this is even better, you can tell me yourself."

"Something came up. I haven't slept yet. I'm not going to be in until after lunch. If that's okay" he quickly added. He didn't want to get on the wrong side of Hetty.

"Something came up?" asked Hetty.

"It's personal, Hetty."

"Good. It's about time Mr Callen. I'll see you by 1pm, no later."

"Thanks Hetty."

"Oh, and Mr Callen?"

"Yes Hetty?"

"She's a lucky girl," and with that Hetty hung up, leaving him staring at his phone. How did she... Of course, it was Hetty. He shook his head, smiling and headed off to bed, pausing in the doorway to look at Tess.

No Hetty, she's not. Because it's quite possible that I'm going to hurt her and that makes her anything but lucky. But at least I can be here for her for now. He slid between the covers, asleep just moments after he wrapped his arms around Tess. She had rolled over to him in her sleep as soon as he had lain on the bed.


	21. First Kiss

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_**Chapter 21 - First Kiss**_

_POV – Tess_

She woke at a little before twelve to find herself curled up next to him, his arms around her. She smiled and sighed. Yesterday had been the worst day since, well since the last accident. But he'd been there for her and he hadn't left her. She looked at him, thinking how lucky she was. Reluctantly, she slid out of his arms and off the bed.

Please tell me I still have food in the house this morning she thought. She made her way to the kitchen and checked. Yes, I can actually feed him. She slipped back into the bedroom quietly and pulled out some clean clothes. She'd have a shower whilst he slept, so she could head back to the hospital after they had eaten.

_POV – Callen_

He woke up and reached for her, but as in his dreams of the last few nights she wasn't there. Frowning, he looked around. She should be here, it's her room. He listened carefully and heard water running. She was in the shower. He looked at the time, it was almost twelve. He'd need to head off soon. Kensi would notice if he arrived at work in the same clothes as yesterday. He got up and headed for the kitchen, wondering about breakfast. He smiled as he looked at the food on the table. Looks like she's got that covered. He went and stood by the window that overlooked the street, thinking. There was a chair but he felt more comfortable standing. Less than twenty four hours ago, he had decided to leave. Now he didn't know if he could leave, but he didn't know if he could stay either. Nothing had changed. It was still dangerous for her to be around him. Not that she knew that. But last night, he hadn't been able to turn away when she needed him. He knew it was because he cared about her. But because he cared was why he should leave.

"Morning," she said as she came out of the bedroom.

"Morning."

She looked him standing by the window, not moving.

"So, do you finally want to have some breakfast with me? I actually have food today."

"I noticed," he smiled at her, but still didn't move.

She frowned, "Is everything okay?" she asked starting to move closer to him.

He straightened and moved toward her.

"Everything's fine, lets eat." It was a lie, he didn't know what he was going to do. He had a lot to think about.

She continued to frown. It didn't look like she believed him. She's good, he thought. As he got closer, she turned and moved towards the table. He was right behind when she suddenly stopped and turned, about to ask him something. She was so close. His arms slipped around her instinctively, to prevent her from falling. He looked at her and watched as her eyes went dark, her lips parted and she looked at him. He wanted this so much he gave in. He lowered his head and kissed her. Gently at first but, when her arms went around his neck and she held him close, he deepened the kiss, groaning as she seemed to welcome it as much as he did. He didn't know how long it was before they they finally pulled back but both of them were out of breath. He was the first to find his voice.

"So, we should probably eat."

"Yeah" she said turning back to the table. "Umm, food, kitchen." He smiled. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one affected.


	22. Why Her? Why Him?

_A/N Just one chapter this time. I've been over it so many times, I'm not sure of anything any more so I hope it works and you like it. Like it/Don't like it, please review and let me know._

_Thanks again to those who reviewed and put alerts on for the story._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_**Chapter 22 – Why her? Why him?**_

_POV – Callen_

He arrived at work right on time, 1pm.

"Good afternoon, Mr Callen. A word please?" asked Hetty, just after he walked through the doors.

He followed Hetty to her desk.

"What is it Hetty?" he asked, confused. He wasn't late.

"Is everything alright with your friend?" she asked.

"Yeah. Her grandparents were in an accident. They're going to be okay."

"I'm pleased to hear that. I gather the relationship with Tess is progressing."

"You know about Tess?" Hetty looked at him with a look that said 'Of course Mr Callen' though she didn't say actually say it. He hadn't mentioned Tess to Hetty, though considering the others knew something it really shouldn't have surprised him that Hetty had knew something as simple as her name.

"I would like to hear about her from you," she said, settling into her chair.

"What do you want to know?" he asked her.

"What is she like?"

"She's my neighbour, a student. She's traveled a lot, her parents died when she was fourteen."

"Along with her brother, that she is 29 and was once engaged. Yes Mr Callen. All those things come on the background check," Hetty cut in.

"You've had her checked out?" He asked slightly shocked. He didn't think that was allowed.

"Yes Mr Callen. If any of you show signs of a serious relationship I have them 'checked out'."

"Even Kensi?" he asked.

"Should Miss Blye get to a third date, then yes."

"Didn't think we were allowed to do that," he said looking at Hetty, curious.

"You are not. I am. It's not personal." Hetty looked him in the eye. She was serious. He realised for her it was about protecting her team.

"So what did you find out?" he asked. He didn't know that much about Tess's past aside from what she had told him at the hospital.

Hetty looked at him for a moment.

"Hetty? Please," he said.

"There is nothing in her background that is any cause for concern. She had some trouble for a couple of years after the car accident, survivor guilt perhaps, but she got through it and there's been nothing since."

"Survivor guilt?" He looked confused.

"What has she told you about the accident?" she asked him.

"Just that her parents and brother were killed."

"So she hadn't told you she was in the car as well?"

"No," he said. Why not, he wondered, frowning. Hetty looked at him for a moment.

"Well, anyway. Her grandfather was a police officer and did a lot to get her through it. Being a cop, he knew about a lot of resourses he could access to help her. If he hadn't..." Hetty stopped.

"Just how far did you check on her Hetty?"

"Far enough, Mr Callen," Hetty replied, not going into anymore detail.

"What is it about her, Mr Callen? What makes you trust her?" Hetty asked.

He looked at her and thought for a moment trying to find the right word.

"Instinct," he finally replied. "She's done nothing to make me doubt it either."

"Well, that's a start. You do have remarkable instincts most of the time." Hetty replied smiling.

"But what is it she brings to your life that no one else seems to? Why her and not someone else?" she continued.

He looked at Hetty, not sure how to answer the question.

"Perhaps you should think about that." She turned her attention to paperwork ending the conversation.

_POV – Tess_

She arrived at the hospital late that afternoon, after checking into a motel nearby, to find her grandfather and grandmother asleep. She settled down on the couch, pulling out some work she had to do. She was absorbed in it when she heard a familiar voice.

"Tess?"

"Grandma! Your awake," she said softly, getting up and going over to the bedside.

She held her grandmother's hand, kissed her on the cheek and said, "Do you need me to get the doctor?"

"No, darling. I'm fine," she replied smiling up at her. Her grandmother still looked very sleepy.

"How's Grandpa today?"

"Chatty as usual. He's been telling me about your boy." Her grandmother looked her straight in the eye as she said that.

Tess blushed.

"He's not my boy," she replied. She didn't really know what he was, especially after the kiss this morning.

"That's not the way Grandpa tells it." Tess chuckled at that.

"You know Grandpa loves to 'expand' on things! He's a friend, my neighbour."

"Yes, the one you've mentioned a few times. Tell me about him."

"Not much I can tell you really. He kinda reminds me of Grandpa and Jake," she replied smiling, wondering what Jake would have thought of G.

"What? Devilishly handsome and extremely irresistible?" came her grandfather's cheeky voice from the other bed.

"Grandpa!" She went over and kissed him.

"So how does he remind you of me and your brother?"

"He's fun, he's sweet, can be quite protective, and he is pretty good at taking care of me," she replied thinking about how he had looked after her last night and had come to her rescue after that disastrous date. "He makes me feel safe," she finished with, leaning against her grandfather's bed but turning to face her grandmother.

"And handsome?"

Tess blushed again.

"I thought so," added her grandmother.

"Tess?" asked her grandfather.

"Yes?" she replied turning back to him.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes." She replied. No point lying about it, they'd never believe her.

"What about him?" her grandfather asked, concern in his voice.

"I don't know. I know he cares, but..."

"That much was obvious to me this morning," replied her grandfather. "Tess, are you sure about him. I like him..."

"Well that's a good start," she cut in.

"But..." he paused. She didn't need him to continue, she already knew what he was going to say. It wasn't like she hadn't said it to herself already.

"I know Grandpa. I don't know how long he'll be around. But, whilst he needs me or wants me, I'll be there."

"Tess, please be careful. I don't want you to miss out on life by waiting."

"This is my life, Grandpa. I'll take what he's willing to give and be thankful for whatever that is, for as long as that is," she replied, reaching for his hand, wanting to reassure him that she knew what she was doing.

"But how much are you giving?"

"As much as I can, just like you taught me," she replied looking him directly in his eyes as she said those last words.

"Tess..."

"No Grandpa. I know the sacrifices you made for me and I am glad you did, though I wish you hadn't had to give up your dream. You taught me that when you love someone, sometimes...sometimes there are times when you have to give, not expecting anything back."

"It was just a job," her grandfather replied.

"It was more than that and you still gave it up."

"You needed me," he replied simply. She smiled. He was so matter of fact about it. He'd never shown any sign that he regretted anything he'd done for her. She loved her grandfather so much and could only hope that he had some idea of what he meant to her.

"And he needs me. The only difference is, he doesn't know that I love him."

"When will you tell him?" asked her grandmother. She thought for a moment.

"I don't know. When the time is right, if it's right. You taught me patience, Grandma. I can wait."

"Darling, does he know about accident?" Her grandmother's eyes were full of concern.

"Not all of it."

"You said you trust him, that he makes you feel safe?" her grandmother said.

"Yes," she replied.

"Then tell him, believe in him. He's not like Jeremy," said Oscar.

"I..."

"Tell him darling. For your sake, you need to," finished her grandmother.

She looked at both of her grandparents. She knew they loved her and didn't want her hurt. She also knew that they were right. She needed to do this, soon, especially if this relationship with G was going to go any further. She wouldn't make the same mistake she'd made with Jeremy and leave it too long.

"I'll try." They smiled at her

_POV – Callen_

It had been a week since she'd left to stay near the hospital. He was looking down at the team from the balcony. Hetty came up beside him.

"Will she be home soon?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

"How do we keep them safe?" he asked. He'd been trying to figure it out in his head, but considering everything that had happened with Dom, he was drawing a blank on how to keep Tess safe. At least the team knew what they were getting in for and were trained to deal with it.

"Are you asking about the team, or about Tess?"

He looked at her for a moment before replying.

"Tess."

"We can't, not completely. But there are measures we can put in place, to lower the risk."

"And if that's not enough?"

Hetty looked at him, waiting for him to look back at her before she replied.

"Then we move heaven and earth to get them back."

"Are you thinking of ending the relationship?" she asked him.

"She'd be safer if I did." He frowned. "It caused her so much pain, seeing her grandparents hurt."

"And you don't want to be the cause of something similar?"

"No," he replied.

"To feel that kind of pain, you need to love too. Do you think she would give up loving them, just so she wouldn't feel this pain?"

He smiled, he knew the answer without even thinking about it. Trust Hetty to be able to point that out without having met Tess.

"No, she wouldn't."

"We all need someone to love, Mr Callen. Not everyone is lucky enough to find someone." She paused.

"Mr Callen, you have sacrificed at lot in your life and for this job. If she is worth it, then fight for her."

"How do I know that?" he asked looking up from the team below.

"Your heart, Mr Callen. Your heart." She replied, looking directly at him.

"Did you give any thought to my question?" she continued.

"What does she bring me?" he asked.

"That no one else does, yes," she confirmed.

"Yeah." Looking away. They were quiet for a moment.

"Peace, Hetty, she brings me peace. When I'm with her, it's like the world outside isn't so bad." He replied looking back to Hetty.

"Have you ever fought for anyone?" he asked.

"Yes," said Hetty simply. She turned to leave.

"Hetty?"

"Yes Mr Callen?" She replied as she turned back to face him.

"Was it worth it? The fight?" he asked.

"For the right person, yes, it was," Hetty replied and left him alone to think.

He'd only told Hetty part of it. Yes, she brought him peace. Yes, he trusted her completely. But it was more than that. He enjoyed being with her, but she also gave him somewhere safe to be him, well at least where he could figure out who he was behind all the other identities in his life. When he was with her, he was home.


	23. Confessions

_A/N – So final chapter. I like it so hopefully it doesn't disappoint anyone._

_Again, thanks so much for the reviews, story alerts, subscriptions etc. It's helped make this first fic quite and enjoyable experience  
_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_**Chapter 23 – Confessions **_

_POV – Callen_

_A couple of days later._

When he saw her car in the parking lot he smiled. He went upstairs and knocked on her door. When she didn't answer, he used his key to let himself in. He found her in the chair by the window, asleep, arms curled around a photo frame. He watched her for a few moments, before kneeling down beside her and stroking the hair out of her face.

She woke up and looked at him.

"Hi," she said smiling softly.

"Hi," he replied, returning her smile. "Welcome home."

"It's good to be home," she replied, her voice still soft.

"How's the grandparents?" he asked. She looked so tired, like she hadn't been sleeping well.

"They're fine, kicked me out. They're going to be in for a week or two more and thought that I should come home." She straightened in the chair.

"And you left?" he asked with a smile. He had thought she would stay close until they went home.

"They agreed. I didn't stand a chance," she smiled. "Plus, I missed...home." He wondered if she was going to say she missed him.

She looked down at the photo in her arms, her smile now tinged with sadness.

"What's that?" he asked.

She turned it over and showed him.

"My family. Grandpa, Grandma, Mum, Dad and my brother Jake," she replied as she pointed them out, caressing each of them in the photo gently.

"How old were you?" he asked.

"Fourteen... It was taken about a month before they died."

He didn't know what to say to that. She looked up at him, almost scared, tears welling in her eyes.

"I need to tell you something." He reached for her hand to pull her up out of the chair. She looked at it for a moment before taking it.

"What is it?" he asked. He saw her take a deep breath and close her eyes.

"I... I don't know if I can do this," she said softly. Opening her eyes and looking at his face she continued after taking a deep breath. "The last time I told this to a guy he walked out on me, never to be seen again."

"Your ex-fiance?" he asked.

"How did you know?" she asked. Then smiled and shaking her head, said "Grandpa" before he could answer.

"He mentioned him once," he replied.

"Didn't like him," she said.

"Don't think I would either," he said, not sure what he would do if he ever had the pleasure of meeting the ex.

She smiled at him, though it was still a sad smile.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

She gently pulled away and sat down on the couch, still holding the photo. He sat down beside her. She took a shaky breath and looked at him.

"I can't have kids," she said slowly. He hadn't been expecting that.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The car accident that killed them. I was in the car too." That he had been expecting. Thanks to Hetty he already knew this. He waited for her to continue, wanting to slip his arms around her but he felt that she needed a little space.

She looked down at the photo again, like it was giving her courage. Her tears were spilling over down her cheeks onto the photo but she didn't seem to notice.

"Somehow, I survived. There was this truck, loaded with metal poles, I...." She stopped.

"It's okay." He could tell she was struggling with the memories. He understood how that felt.

"The doctors did everything they could but there was too much damage. The fact that I was alive was a miracle in itself. I should have died with them." She ended softly. Hetty was right.

"But you didn't," he replied gently.

"No."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He tilted her head up so he could see her face. Tears continuing to fall.

"I didn't want you to run," she whispered. "I felt like you would sometime and didn't want make it happen sooner."

"I'm not running." He said looking her in the eyes. He wasn't lying. He'd decided that he was going to fight for this. What she brought to his life was too important to lose.

She looked at him carefully for a few moments. "No. I guess you're not anymore."

"Anything else you haven't told me because you thought I might run?" He asked smiling at her, hoping she'd smile a little.

She bit her lip.

"Aside from being in love with you. No."

He kissed her gently, thinking how lucky he was. But also wondering what she would say when he told her what she was getting into. Pulling back he looked into her eyes.

"There's a few things I haven't told you that might make you run." He hoped not.

She shook her head.

"No. I won't." She sounded so positive about that.

"My job, it's complicated. It makes relationships complicated."

As he told her what he could about his job, he watched her. He might not be as good as Nate when it came to body language but he knew enough. Enough to know that even though some of the things scared her, she wasn't pulling away. She wasn't preparing to run. When he finished, he looked in her eyes, capturing his gaze.

"It's not a safe life," he said as he pulled off his shirt to show her the bullet wounds.

She gasped and looked at him.

"What happened."

"Drive by shooting, about a year ago."

"Were you in the wrong place?" she asked quietly.

"They wanted me."

She closed her eyes for a moment, swallowed then opened them looking him in the eye repeating his words from earlier.

"I'm not running."

"I don't know if I can keep you safe," he replied, frowning.

She smiled gently.

"I learned a long time ago safe isn't about not getting hurt or getting into trouble or ... You can't stop people doing stupid things or dangerous situations, you can't stop things happening." She stood up before continuing. "My parents tried. They were always trying to keep us "safe". Security systems, phones, knowing where we were, not taking us anywhere dangerous, self defense classes." He watch as she slowly reached for the buttons on her shirt. He looked in her eyes. He saw her take a couple of deep breathes. As she unbuttoned her shirt, she continued, "But you can't keep people safe in that way." She paused. "Not even the safest car can stop life hurting," she said slowly

As she finished she let the shirt drop off her shoulders and moved the top of her pants down enough so he saw the wounds from the accident. Three of them. Two low on her stomach, the ones that meant she would never carry a child. One higher on the lower left side of her ribs.

She slipped the shirt back on her shoulders, not bothering to button it up.

"Safe. It's not... not being hurt, not being danger. It's what happens after. My grandparents showed me what safe really was. It took me two years to realise that keeping someone safe... it's about being there, finding them and bringing them home when they run, or when they're lost." She paused taking a deep breath before continuing. "Being there to help them put the pieces back together when they fall apart so bad they don't even know where all the pieces are," her voice breaking toward the end.

She stopped and walked over to him, looking him in the eyes, blinking back the tears.

"So G Callen, by my definition, can you keep me safe?" she asked softly.

He liked her definition. Because that, he could do.

He pulled her down onto his lap, cupped her face in his hands and whispered. "Always." He saw her smile. He wiped the tears away that had fallen on to her cheeks, before he kissed her.

* * *

_POV – Callen_

She'd been so tired that she had fallen asleep mid conversation. They'd been lying on the couch, her head on his chest, talking whilst he had absently stroked her back. Her breathing was gentle and even. Obviously sleeping in a motel didn't agree with her.

Now that he'd made the decision to fight for this relationship, and she hadn't run a mile at what she was getting into, his head was a bit clearer. He'd been thinking of options for keeping her safe. He had a few ideas to discuss with Hetty. He'd also been thinking about what she had said. She was in love with him. He knew he felt the same way, he'd felt it once before, though nowhere near as strong as this. He wasn't sure if he could say it though. Too many years of not saying it, or saying it as part of a cover. Maybe practise would help.

Softly he whispered to her, "I love you." It felt right.

He also felt her smile against his chest.

"So, awake are you?" he asked, smiling himself. He didn't mind that she had heard.

"Depends," she replied softly, "on whether you wanted me to hear that or you were just practising."

"Just practising," he replied, wondering how she would respond.

"Well then, you have just discovered that I can carry on a lucid conversation in my sleep." She fell silent again, breathing still gentle and even. He wondered how long ago she'd actually woken up.

"Tess," he said.

"Am I awake or asleep?" came her quiet reply.

"Awake. Look at me," he said gently.

She lifted her head up to look at him.

"I love you." See, that was easier than before.

She smiled at him, and was about to say something when her stomach rumbled rather loudly. He chuckled and she blushed, putting her head back down, hiding her face.

"I think I need something to eat."

"How about we go out?" he said. She'd been away for over a week, the likelihood of there being anything edible was slim to none.

She looked up at him again.

"Would that be like a ... date?" she asked. He was sure she was trying not to smile.

"Could be," he replied smiling. Had to happen sooner or later.

"Alright then. Let's go." She was definitely smiling now.

"Just one favour," she said.

"What?" he asked, curious.

"No ice cubes tonight."

"Why?" he asked. It had been a while since he'd thought about that.

"Grandpa gets first date stories, it's a tradition, and some things a girl just doesn't want to talk to her grandpa about."

"No ice cubes," he agreed. Smiling at her he added, "Not tonight anyway."

* * *

_A/N So what do you think? Still love reviews._


End file.
